ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
These are some of Gwen's spells: Da Kelar Vortium - Brings statues to life Emocha Objectia - Energy blasts Seco Sofom - Controls three objects telepathically Transfera identica - (Repeated twice)used to switch bodies Apendeja Ragoria - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time Reanima verdanica - Grows plants Reanima Dynamica - Sparks Armarus Umspecta - Causes animals to fall in love with the target Bellom ocurro Mazzura - Causes silverware to come alive Unsquiera Despariot - Dispels certain spells Sophirius Expectorium Perpetua - Creates tornadoes Tiwat Legora - Creates a twister Meta Uenicks - It is used for levitation on people Balum Cuarka Daminigan - It breaks down metal doors Rata Avidimora Rata - It's stronger then Balum Cuarka Daminigan but with the same effect Meena goh - Shoots flames from the hands of the magician Dormur Corka Doormenega - Sprinkles powder on the target which makes it explode Awacatelo Foliget - Brings plants to life Kemo Char - It shoots multiple blasts of energy beams Merciujis Verduktis - Creates strong beams of lightning Atem Forsen - Turns around objects Retaph Alagoriya - When used on a big object the object hits the enemy really hard Azarath Motrion Zinfus - Gives the caster dark magic Ivorsis Nebula - It creates an invisible force shield which reflects energy beams Merfunchus Merduntus - Fires a yellow energy beam Berdi Mordo Nata - the hands of the magician burst into flame and shoot fireballs Badikinis Metalalurca- It can capture the enemy by wrapping him into metal ropes but when it's pronounced metalurca instead of metalalurca it can break metal stuff Darkara Dorokey Dokoso- It creates a map of the Charms of Bezel if there are nearby Aneiu - The spell breaks glass Galeas Disruptis - It creates a really strong wind Domenzo Totalis - Freezes the target and puts them into a deep sleep Tera Trimo Rebico - The nearby plants will attack the enemy Tera Trimo Eradico - Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy Keleki Yerathu - Sharp and big stones come out of the ground under the enemy Sennyu Invizibis - Big rocks come out of the ground and fly towards the enemy and hits him real hard Kamuflet Veipores - It creates a really big gust of smoke Omento Aravelto - Creates a portal Aquata Risa Spagmata - When the enemy is in water the water below him rises really high Decru Bacura Seduka - A combined spell of levitation and shooting the magician decides Twista Cometitis - It creates a really strong defense spell like a guardian totem Vinitis Igitis Ixidis - Creates a tornado which carries the target away so the caster can escape Latnica Sorensay - It brings dead animals to life and they attack the enemy Beta Solfum - Another levitation spell Kisis Gopina - From different gases creates poison gas Interdamoto Laborator - Fire an explosive beam of energy Crista competitus - grows crystals at an extreme rate to attack/imprison the target Leats - absorb others powers Trivia *When Gwen wears the Hazmat suit she cannot properly use her spells, using her spells will cause her to have he Hazmat suit inflate. Category:Canon